


Husbands haiku

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 7





	Husbands haiku

Mickey and Ian  
husbands ,lovers and best friends.  
Forever in love.


End file.
